


He Was a Skater Boy

by Geekygirl24



Series: Crack Bl Oneshots [6]
Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Getting Together, M/M, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: “What are you doing here?” Yun-Hee asked, “Are you re-joining?”“No.” He was in the entranceway to the classroom now, spotting the… colourful boy from earlier stretching out, “Who’s he?”Yun-Hee glanced inside, before a sly smirk spread across her face, “That’s Yong-Ha… don’t you remember him? He was in our class when you were still here?”
Relationships: Gu Yong Ha/Moon Jae Shin, Kim Yoon Hee/Lee Sun Joon
Series: Crack Bl Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049306
Kudos: 9





	He Was a Skater Boy

Mun Jae-Sin knew that he could be considered a punk.

Strangers would herd their children to the opposite sidewalk in order to avoid him. 

His clothes were scruffy because then it didn’t matter if they got ripped whilst he was skateboarding, and yes, he wore headphones, but didn’t every teenager?

And yes… maybe the tattoos were a bit off-putting when he wore a tank top.

Thankfully, they were hidden from view today, as it was in the middle of autumn and threatened to rain. He was rolling slowly along the pavement on his skateboard, carefully avoiding a stuck-up paving slab, when a loud yelp caused his head to snap up, spotting a bright blur shoot past him.

“Sorry!”

Jae-Sin spun around, spotting a young man only a little younger than himself or possibly the same age racing away in the opposite direction, wearing a bright pink t-shirt and carrying a bag with a very familiar logo on it.

Finding himself intrigued, Jae-Sin found himself following the other boy, knowing exactly where he was going.

Sungkyunkwan Dance Academy.

He could vaguely remember attending a few classes here once or twice a few years ago, before quickly deciding that it wasn’t his style. Slowly, he slipped into the building, heading to one of the larger studios, where he knew most classes took place.

“Geol-o!”

He spun around, spotting Kim Yun-hee rushing over to him, closely followed by her boyfriend, Yi Seonjun.

“What are you doing here?” Yun-Hee asked, “Are you re-joining?”

“No.” He was in the entranceway to the classroom now, spotting the… colourful boy from earlier stretching out, “Who’s he?”

Yun-Hee glanced inside, before a sly smirk spread across her face, “That’s Yong-Ha… don’t you remember him? He was in our class when you were still here?”

“… The accountants’ son?” Jae-Sin watched as Yong-Ha bounded across the floor effortlessly, only stumbling at the end of his last pirouette, which most people probably didn’t notice.

“Hmm, isn’t he amazing?”

“I guess.” Jae-Sin tried to ignore the young dancer, only for the other man to come rushing over, a beaming grin on his face.

“Hi!” Yong-Ha beamed at him, “You the one I ran into earlier, right?”

Jae-Sin stared at him for a few seconds, before shaking his head and practically running out of the door, hoping that no-one saw the flush on his cheeks.

Behind him, Yun-Hee and Yi Seonjun couldn’t keep their jaws off the floor, as Yong Ha frowned in confusion.

“Was it something I said?”

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Jae-Sin knew that he needed to learn how to say no to Yun-Hee.

Bags of snacks in his hands, he entered the academy, dodging her eager hands as she tried to snatch them.

“Thank you!” She beamed, managing to finally grab them, even as Yong-Ha pranced over.

“Ooo, what did you bring?”

Jae-Sin froze, glancing at the other boy, before shrugging and mumbling a vague answer, before making a hasty exit.

“You know.” Yong-Ha mused, “I get the feeling it’s me he’s running away from.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Two days later, Jae-Sin was back again, watching from the corner of the room as Yong-ha struggled through a solo rehearsal, growing more and more frustrated with each failed landing.

He was so used to seeing a happy, confident Yong-Ha that it was a shook to see the boy snap, yanking off the ballet slippers he was wearing and hurling them against the wall, before storming out of the room.

And everyone just continued.

“Is that usual?” He asked Seonjun, who just shrugged.

“Everyone has bad days. I’ve never seen a rehearsal without someone storming off in a huff.”

Jae-Sin nodded in understanding, before suddenly moving to follow Yong-Ha, ignoring how Seonjun moved to stop him. He didn’t have to go far before he saw Yong-Ha sitting on the floor, back against the floor.

“Hey.” Jae-Sin kicked him lightly in the side, “You’re good. You shouldn’t give up because of one jump.”

“If I was good enough, I wouldn’t fuck it up every time!” Yong-Ha snapped.

“That’s a difficult routine, even I know that.” Jae-Sin rolled his eyes, “That’s why they gave it to you.”

Silence.

“Look, I know how… stressful this shit gets. Why do you think I quit when I still could?”

“Everyone knows you were the worst in the class.” Yong-Ha sneered cruelly, “You were right to quit.”

Jae-Sin rolled his eyes, pulling a granola bar out of his pocket and throwing it at the other boy, smirking when it bounced off his head. “In case you get hungry.”

……………………………………………..

Jae-Sin managed to avoid the Dance Academy for over a month, spending almost all his time at the skatepark or in his room.

He couldn’t face Yong-Ha, not after last time.

Not that it stopped him from skating past one day, only to see Yong-Ha standing outside, looking like his world had ended.

When he saw Jae-Sin, he flushed and sheepishly made his way over.

“Hey.” He whispered, “I-I got that routine right.”

“… I did say that you could.”

“I know.” Yong-Ha looked ashamed, “I-I just wanted to say… sorry for what I said.”

Shrug.

“Are you… going to watch the final performance?”

Another shrug.

“You should come! It’ll be good.”

Jae-Sin shrugged again, awkwardly backing away before leaving, ignoring how Yong-Ha called after him.

………………………………………..

“Hey, you made it!” Yun-Hee cheered, grabbing Jae-Sin’s hand and pulling him further backstage, which was hustling and bustling with activity.

He fought not to meet Yong-Ha’s eyes, wishing Yun-Hee and everyone good luck, before heading out to find his seat.

………………………………………………

The performance was flawless and Jae-Sin found himself transfixed, watching the fluid movements of the dancers.

But mostly Yong-Ha.

As the curtains closed, he muttered his apologies, hastily making his way out of his seat and backstage, nodding at those he passed…. Until he saw him.

Yong-Ha was in the wings, eyes focused on Jae-Sin as he moved closer.

“You were… really good.” Jae-Sin grunted

“Thanks!” 

Enter awkward silence.

An awkward silence that only got more awkward until Yong-Ha cleared his throat to break it.

“Feel free to push me away but- “ Yong-Ha cut himself off, leaning forwards and pressing his lips to Jae-Sin’s.

When the shorter man tried to pull away, Jae-Sin was quick to pull him back, making Yong-Ha yelp in surprise just before they kissed again.

When they finally pulled apart from the second time, the smile on Yong-Ha’s face was blinding.

“He was a skater boy, he said… take me home boy?” He sang teasingly.

“Don’t call me a skater boy.” Jae-Sin muttered.

It didn’t stop him from taking Yong-Ha home though.


End file.
